


Just Right

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Holidays, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patrick's Day makes a surprise visit to the lands of Saiyuki.  A clever man like Hakkai knows how to turn a holiday like this one to his own advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

Just Right  
A Saiyuki Fanfiction  
Isabeau Gower

Disclaimer: I don’t own Saiyuki or its characters and make no profit from the telling of this story.  
Rating: PG-13 for excessive alcohol consumption, language, and innuendo.  
Warnings: Gratuitous use of an Irish/American holiday in a story set in China. What can I say, it’s fanfiction.

 

Jeep came to a stop outside the bustling tavern that housed the only inn in town. Gathering their belongings, the four men entered the noisy establishment and walked to the front desk.

While Hakkai procured two rooms and Sanzo handed over the credit card, Goku and Gojyo looked on at the mayhem in the saloon which was decorated with shamrocks and green streamers.

“What the heck is this?” Goku asked.

“Beats the hell outta me, but I want to know what that green crap they’re drinking is.” Gojyo stared in horror as a nearby patron grabbed one of the mugs from the waitress’s tray and downed the disgusting looking concoction.

The waitress turned around at the sound of Gojyo’s voice and held the tray in front of her. “It’s beer,” she offered. “Would you like one?”

Never one to turn down alcohol offered by a pretty girl, Gojyo grabbed the mug and gave it an experimental sniff before downing it. “Whoa. That’s not bad if you just don’t look at it too hard.”

“No way, man. That stuff looks nasty...and it kinda reminds me of that Green Eggs and Ham story Sanzo read to me once.” Goku shivered. “I hate that story. It still gives me nightmares.” Turning around, Goku grabbed the bags and followed Sanzo upstairs to the room they would be sharing for the night.

Gojyo shrugged as he turned around and grabbed a new beer from the waitress’s tray while he replaced the empty mug. “Hey, ‘Kai. You wanna join me for some of this funky beer?”

A small smile graced Hakkai’s lips as he watched Gojyo polish off his second beer. That small smile never meant good things, but Gojyo was too busy locating more beer to notice. “I’ll just take our bags upstairs and get Hakuryu settled and be right back down.”

Gojyo waved to acknowledge Hakkai’s message and worked his way over to the bar. The drinks seemed to be free this evening and Gojyo never wasted alcohol.

Hakkai took his time returning to the bar. He had enjoyed a nice dinner with Goku and Sanzo in their room and made a nest for the small dragon on the second bed of his own room that would remain unused this evening. The small smile returned to Hakkai’s lips and he went in search of his roommate.

There was an art to this, Hakkai thought. The key was in the timing. Too little, too much, just enough. Hakkai judged that one hour was probably sufficient for too little to no longer be an issue and there was no way that it could have been too much.

It wasn’t difficult to find Gojyo even in a crowded bar. A convenient combination of height and blazing red hair set against the green decorations made his job much easier. Walking straight toward the object of his affections, Hakkai asked, “How are you doing, Gojyo?”

Gojyo turned around to look at Hakkai and weaved ever so slightly as the alcohol disoriented him slightly. “Hey, Hakkai. I’m doin’ great.” There was a small pause as Gojyo looked at his beer, back at Hakkai’s face, and back to his beer once again. “You know, ‘Kai. Your eyes are exactly the same color as this funny beer.”

Hakkai smiled. ‘Oh yes,’ he thought, ‘just right.’


End file.
